Southlander
by shadowman20
Summary: AU. He is Sokka Hakoda of the clan Hakoda. And he is immortal. There can be only one. Highlander, Avatar style.


Disclaimer: I don't own either Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Highlander franchise.

"_From the dawn of time we came; moving silently down through the centuries, living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the Gathering; when the few who remain will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you... until now."_

Shouts of excitement engulfed the arena; this was a match many of the spectators were looking forward to for a long time. Indeed, earthbending tournaments was a sport that been around for centuries, and the people never get tired of them. The city of Ba Sing Se has gone through many changes though, looking nowadays how what we would consider being a city in the not too distant future.

There was one spectator in particular that was unique among the rest. Sure, he wasn't dressed that strangely; while most of the people there were of course wearing shades of green and brown, there was a good amount of people wearing blue or red. Several were even wearing yellow! This particular individual was wearing blue, at least most of his clothing was. His sneakers were blue. His T-shirt was blue. Three guesses what color his jeans were. His sock was white, but that's hardly worth mentioning. He had some of his hair pulled back into what people would assume is a ponytail (He would say differently). What **wasn't** blue was his trench coat, which was khaki. Nothing strange in itself, except the fact he had it on indoors or the fact someone who looked like he was from a Water Tribe would be wearing it.

He looked 15 years of age, but didn't quite act it. Instead of hollering along with the crowd, particularly those his own age, he was sitting, trying to focus on what was happening in front of him but he just couldn't. He was trying to enjoy himself, but unlike everyone else present, he seemed almost nervous.

Then, He felt it. It was a feeling he felt plenty of times before. The young man slowly got up from seat, and proceeded to walk towards the exit. It wasn't long before he reached the lobby. Then the parking lot. He had to get away. He knew this was inevitable, but he always liked to avoid risking his head. Soon, his car was in sight. He was just reaching into his pocket for his keys and then he'd be-

"Hello Sokka."

The young man stopped then turned around to see the source of the slightly ominous sounding greeting. In front of him stood a boy, not much older-looking than Sokka. And like him, he had a slight tan, although not to the degree Sokka's was. He was dressed in black army boots, green cargo pants, sunglasses, and a leather jacket that was buttoned all the way up with its collar popped, with a red shirt underneath. He had long wild hair, and what looked like a twig in between his teeth. He had his hands behind his back, for reasons only Sokka knew why, and a determined look on his face, as if ready to face his doom. For all he knew, he actually was.

Sokka replied "Long time, Jet." Both of them stood there for the longest time. Both of them knew what this meeting meant. Jet then said "I want you know I apologize for my…behavior over the years. I hope after this, you or I could put this behind us…and I don't know whether or not this is too late but, I'm sorry about your sister." Sokka relaxed a little bit, taking his hand out of his pocket "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

Then, he quickly reached into his coat, pulling out a sword! It wasn't just any kind of sword. Its black blade was made of a unique metal; the type found in a meteorite. He proceeded to swing at Jet with it, but the former freedom fighter was too fast. He managed to pull his hands out from behind his back, revealing to be two hook swords, one in each hand. He used them to block the oncoming blow, and then used one of the hooks to catch the blade, swing it to pull the sword out of Sokka's hand. The meteorite sword, or "space sword" Sokka affectionately called it, landed nearby, sliding underneath a car.

Jet gave a retaliating blow, but Sokka rolled out of the way in time, in the direction of where his sword landed. He ran toward where it, dodging as many of Jet's stries as he can. He reached for it and just managed to grab it just when Jet turned around and struck again, this time aiming for Sokka's head. Once again, the Water Tribe boy dodged the blow, rolling on his side instead of his shoulder like before. He proceeded to swipe at Jet, who managed to flip back just in the nick of time.

He landed on the hood of a nearby car, but before he could use his newfound advantage, the other swordsman was already jumping towards him, going for a stabbing blow. Jet jumped out of the way, onto another car's hood. Sokka proceeded to chase him, both of him jumping onto the cars. Eventually, Jet stop, waited for Sokka to get closer, and then swing at the pipe above him, letting loose a downpour of Sokka, with Jet already jumping out of the way. By the time Sokka got his bearings, Jet was long gone. Or was he?

Sokka could tell he wasn't because he sensed his opponent preparing to strike him from behind, a strike he easily parried. It went on like this for several minutes, until Jet caught Sokka's sword into his; intending to pull the same trick he did at the beginning of the fight. This time however, Sokka was ready. He elbowed Jet in the face, ruining his concentration. Sokka proceeded to get his sword out of the trap and then knocked one of Jet's swords out of **his **hand. Regaining his composure, Jet swung again with his remaining sword downwards at Sokka in an act of desperation. It was his downfall however, for not only did Sokka dodged it, he stomped his foot on it preventing Jet from moving it, then in one fell swing of his sword, struck Jet's neck, cutting his head clean off!

The body fell to the ground almost instantly, with the head rolling off out of sight. Sokka was tired, but he couldn't rest; he knew what was coming next. Just then, it was an electrical surge was in the air. Jet's body glowed then rose in the air, along with Sokka, who felt the energy that glowing from his foe being absorbed into his own body. Soon, there was wind, blowing around. The cars turned on and started revving up, as if some unseen force was making them. Out of nowhere, all of the car windows shattered as if from some explosion. Sokka felt empowered, giving off a yell of that was almost orgasmic. And then, it was over and he fell back down. He heard sirens in the distance; they heard it all. He hid sword on top of a hanging lamp then ran to his car.

I try to reenact the first scene from the Highlander movie as best as I could. As you can see, I'm not the best when describing action scenes. I value input greatly, so review please.


End file.
